Super SEAL's Point of View
by hutcherson13
Summary: This is the One Sentence Fanfiction Challenge and the character is Steve McGarrett. There will be hints of McKono and lots of McDanno so enjoy! Read and Review!


**Hey guys as you know I already did a One Sentence fan fiction challenge for Kono so now I decided to do one for Steve. Hope you enjoy!**

Sound- Steve doesn't care what Danny says, but the waves in the ocean are definitely soothing.

Taste- There's nothing that'll melt him like the taste of a Luau!

Party- Hates big parties with drunkards with a burning passion, prefers a calm night and a cold beer any day.

Hot- When he first met Kono on the beach… oh wow was she hot!

Flee- Sometimes, just sometimes Steve thinks what Danny said about his denial of feeling when it came to Kono.

Apology- Steve isn't a man of many apologies, but when it was need from him, he had always delivered.

Pride- Steve will always be proud that he's a 5-0, he's proud that he stands out in a beautiful place.

Denial- Oh how he wishes Danny would stop telling him that he has feelings for Kono, it's not like he hasn't realised yet!

Mess- His entire life had been a huge mess, but if it none of that had happened, he wouldn't of met the three most incredible people in his life.

Fate- He will never believe in fate, he believes people have to pave way for their own lives and nothing is decided like fate.

Stay- After he came back to Hawaii, he had realised that he wants to stay here forever and ever.

Leave- In his whole working life, Steve had never once taken sick leave voluntarily.

Moon- The moon's beautiful, especially when he's lying in his hammock staring at it during the clear nights.

Brand- Doesn't care for clothing brands, clothes are clothes!

Charity- Always up for a charity event, Kono always look exquisite in her dresses.

Second best- Steve simply refuses to be second best at anything, as Danny said, he's definitely a Topper!

Passion- He puts his heart and passion into everything he does, that's how he succeeds

Fever- When Kono is down with the fever or cold, it's the cutest thing to see her that vulnerable!

Hug- Love his bro hugs with Danny!

Smoke- Steve used to believe that where there's smoke, there's usually fire but Danny and his friend Meka proved him wrong.

Gloat- It's so endearing when Danny gloat over something he beat Steve at!

Judge- He hates judgemental people with a burning passion.

Defence- Steve will do anything to defend his family, that's a total given.

Sick- He got a sick feeling when Lori confessed her feelings for him; he had felt guilty but definitely did not reciprocate those feelings.

Altered state- If he's in Super SEAL mode, nothing stands in his way.

Slow- Somehow, when he's not solving cases or around Five-0, time seems to go by very slow.

Tempted- When Delano was apprehended, it took every ounce of self control in Steve not to punch the living daylights out of Fryer for putting his rookie in danger.

New- Steve hates anything new; he loves old vintage things such as his dad's Mercury Marquis.

Hold on- When Danny got infected by the Ceron and was convulsing, the only thing that Steve thought was "Hold on Danno, please, for me."

Safe- There is nothing more important to Steve than make sure his Ohana is always safe.

Shock- The shock was indescribable when he saw Kono in a getaway car with an assassin in it but he never, not even for a second, doubted Kono's innocence.

Serious- Danny thinks he has no sense of humour and is way too serious, but he knows better!

Desk- Desk work is so suffocating.

Apron- Kono thinks it's the cutest thing when he puts on an apron and cooks for her!

Breakfast- Eggs and Bacon are the way to go!

Harm- If Wo Fat dares to hurt one of Five-0's members, he will make sure he's finished, for good.

Muscle- Him and Danny are gym buddies, although Danno's muscles could never compare!

Sharp- Danny and Kono's sharp tongues will never cease to annoy him, in a good way of course.

Fix- It was hard picking of the pieces after he returned to Hawaii but Five-0 was there to help him up and fix him.

Flicker- He hopes Kono has feelings for him, even if it's only a flicker.

Sweet- Danno and monkey are the sweetest things ever.

Art- Most boring thing to do: Visit Art museums.

Shade- He finds comfort and shade when Kono is around.

Intelligent- Steve loves nothing more than an intelligent woman who knows how to stand her ground, and all the women he ever dated had been exactly that!

Blood- As hard as it is for him to admit this, but it horrifies him to see little kids dead and covered in blood.

Laughter- Kono's laughter is just the greatest thing; it's quite a musical laugh!

Hair- Danny's hair is a big source of amusement for Steve.

Nature- Steve loves to immerse himself in nature by going hiking, swimming and camping.

Speak up- He was glad Lori didn't really speak up about her feelings for him because frankly he had too much going on for him already.

Animal- He loves loves LOVES dogs, always brings out the soft side in him.

**Thank you for reading! Whatchu think? Would you like me to do one for each other character? Personally I think a Max one would be hilarious!**

**Let me know!**

**As usual, rate and review!**


End file.
